Les Oubliés
by Elena Rogue
Summary: Parce que tous les élèves n'ont pas pu être évacués avant le début de la bataille, la Salle Commune de Serpentard s'est révélée être l'endroit le plus sûr pour cacher un groupe de première année. Cette histoire raconte leur nuit ; comment certains d'entre eux sont morts, comment d'autres ont survécu et comment quatre élèves de sixième année se sont alliés pour les protéger.
1. Chapitre I : Cléore

**Hello :)**

 **Tout est dit dans le résumé... J'espère que vous apprécierez. Une petite précision cependant : les chapitres sont écris à la première personne et le personnage principal change de chapitre en chapitre.**

 **L'univers appartient à JKR.**

* * *

 **I : Cléore.**

\- S'il te plaît, aide-nous…

Je ne veux pas. Je veux fuir cette bataille. M'en aller du château au plus vite. Je veux retrouver ma mère et mon frère, et ma maison au nord de l'Angleterre. Je ne suis pas un soldat, la guerre n'est pas faite pour moi. J'ai peur. L'évacuation par la Salle sur Demande a été arrêtée par l'entrée des Mangemorts. Je dois partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Seule j'avancerai plus rapidement. Je dois m'en aller. Je _dois_ m'en aller.

\- Cléore, je t'en supplie…

Ne pas regarder. A défaut de ne pas avoir su s'arrêter, ne pas écouter. Continuer, jusqu'à la sécurité. Mais ils sont trois. Deux garçons de ma Maison et une fillette de Gryffondor. Et ils supplient.

\- Je ne peux pas. Débrouillez-vous.

Je passe mon chemin. J'entends un sanglot étouffé. Je presse le pas et bifurque à gauche au détour du couloir. Me cœur se serre. Verrais-je les noms de ces trois jeunes sorciers dans la Gazette lorsque la bataille sera terminée ? Seront-ils dans la colonne des décédés ou des disparus ? Y aura-t-il une case réservée aux lâches et aux déserteurs ?

Soudain, j'entends un cri puis un bruit sourd. C'en est trop pour ma conscience. Je fais demi-tour en courant, et vois les enfants recroquevillés contre le mur, leurs bras protégeant leurs têtes. Je me demande ce qui a pu les effrayer quand je remarque le trou dans le plafond. L'étage supérieur s'est effondré. Je passe tant bien que mal par-dessus les débris, et attrape la main de deux des enfants.

\- Venez.

Nous nous hâtons à travers les corridors sans savoir où aller. Avec trois premières années sur les bras, je n'irai pas loin de toute façon. Je dévale les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de m'aider, mais le hall est noir de Mangemorts. J'use de ma baguette lorsque l'un d'eux s'approche dangereusement de nous, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas les repousser indéfiniment. Pas avec les enfants. L'idée de les laisser ici et de prendre la fuite me traverse à nouveau l'esprit, mais je réagis quand la fillette est touchée à l'épaule. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Serdaigle m'a appris à le faire pendant six ans conclure des hypothèses en me basant sur la meilleure théorie possible. Eliminer celles qui sont incorrectes ou impossibles et ne garder que la plus plausible. Je pourrais emmener les trois premières années dans un endroit sûr du château. Un endroit où l'on pourrait se cacher et attendre que le dénouement de la bataille se décide. Mais où se soustraire des baguettes ennemies ? Je connais Poudlard depuis des années, mais apparemment pas assez bien pour sauver trois gamins.

Deux Mangemorts avancent vers nous. Je lève ma baguette et jette un sort, mais ils sont plus expérimentés que moi et n'ont pas de difficulté à prendre le dessus. Je crie aux enfants de s'en aller, mais seul l'un d'entre eux m'obéit. Les deux autres reculent jusqu'à ce qu'ils butent sur la première marche de l'escalier et tombent sur le dos.

J'use des sortilèges de protection car c'est la seule chose que je parviens à faire suffisamment rapidement, mais je sens mes forces qui s'affaiblissent alors que je tente de faire résister mon bouclier. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à retenir les Mangemorts encore longtemps. Soudain, il semble que leurs propres sortilèges perdent en puissance, et je ne tarde pas à comprendre pourquoi. Un élève les attaque à mon opposé, me permettant d'être moins envahie par leur magie et de combattre plus férocement. Je ne veux pas tuer, alors je choisis de pétrifier l'un des deux Mangemorts. L'élève qui m'a aidé, un garçon, stupéfixie l'autre puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Merci, dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

\- Tu as des enfants, toi aussi, affirme-t-il en montrant du menton la fillette et le garçon sur les escaliers. Comme il est trop tard pour être évacué, on a trouvé un endroit où les cacher.

\- _On_ ?

\- Samuel, un élève de Poufsouffle, et Mathéa, une fille de Gryffondor.

\- Je vois. Et où allez-vous ?

\- Dans ma Salle Commune. Elle se trouve sous le lac et elle est bien protégée. Je pense que les Mangemorts ne se préoccuperont pas d'y venir avant un moment…

\- D'accord.

Tout en parlant, nous nous sommes éloignés du hall principal avec les deux enfants. Je remarque soudain qu'un des garçons n'est plus là, puis me rappelle lui avoir dit de s'en aller. J'ose à peine penser aux difficultés qu'il rencontre désormais. Est-il seulement encore vivant ?

Je suis l'élève de Serpentard en courant, pressée d'atteindre un endroit plus sûr. Il me dit que Samuel et Mathéa ont avancé avec les autres enfants pendant qu'il m'aidait à me débarrasser des Mangemorts. Nous ne tardons pas à parvenir au portrait qui donne dans la Salle Commune. Le groupe ne nous attend pas devant comme je l'avais pensé. A coup sûr, un élève de Serpentard se trouve parmi eux et a dû donner le mot de passe.

\- _Les Sang-de-Bourbes mourront_ , articule le garçon devant mes yeux étonnés. Ne m'en veux pas, dit-il ensuite en me regardant. Ce sont les Carrow qui choisissent les mots de passe.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre :)**


	2. Chapitre II : Agénor

**Lovekakashiobito : merci :) En fait l'idée m'est venue après avoir lu un truc sur la Bataille de Poudlard... A voir ce que ça donnera :)**

 **Berkano : héhé, voilà le second chapitre :)**

 **L'univers appartient à JKR.**

* * *

 **II : Agénor.**

Nous entrons dans la Salle Commune où Samuel, Mathéa et une dizaine d'enfants nous attendent. J'ignore ce qui va suivre. J'ai donné l'idée de se réfugier dans le dortoir des Serpentard, mais ensuite ? J'ai beau être certain que c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du château, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les Mangemorts pourraient y pénétrer après avoir envahi toutes les autres pièces de Poudlard. Et quatre élèves de sixième année ne dresseront pas un rempart devant des sorciers expérimentés en magie noire. Je serais fou de prétendre ne pas avoir peur.

\- Ils sont tous là ? demandé-je aux deux autres de mon âge.

\- Non, répond Samuel. Certains sont montés dans les chambres pour prendre des couvertures. Des Serpentard pour la plupart. Ils connaissent les lieux.

Bien. Ma sœur doit faire partie de ces élèves.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'interroge Mathéa les mains sur les hanches.

\- A part attendre, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre…

\- Les premières années sont effrayés… J'aimerais pouvoir les rassurer mais je ne sais quoi leur dire, se désole-t-elle.

\- Ecoute, intervient la fille de Serdaigle. On les a sauvés, c'est le principal. Qu'ils soient effrayés ou pas, ça importe peu.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le sens de la générosité, on dirait.

\- Je m'en moque. Maintenant qu'ils sont en sécurité, je m'en vais.

Cléore se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Je n'ai jamais été ami avec elle, mais je la pensais moins égoïste. Lorsque les Serpentard et les Serdaigle partageaient leurs heures de cours, elle était toujours prête à aider un de ses camarades s'il avait des difficultés… Bien sûr à l'époque, il ne s'agissait pas de vie ou de mort, mais seulement d'un exercice à résoudre. _De vie ou de mort_. Je prends conscience que la vie des enfants est entre des mains inexpérimentées. Entre les nôtres. Entre les miennes. Cette soudaine responsabilité me donne de quoi être fier. Fier, mais aussi inquiet. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver… C'est la guerre. Il y a toujours des victimes.

\- Cléore, attends !

Samuel s'avance à grands pas vers elle et lui entrave le passage en se positionnant entre la jeune fille blonde et le portrait qui sert de porte.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, clame-t-il. On a besoin de toi. Tu crois qu'on sera assez de trois pour retenir les Mangemorts ? Une baguette en plus ne se refuse pas.

\- Je ne _peux_ pas rester.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu de si important à faire alors que le château est assiégé ? Est-ce plus important que de venir en aide à ton prochain ? A des enfants ? En temps de guerre ?! Réfléchis, s'il te plaît. A quatre on sera plus résistants.

Je vois Cléore baisser la tête. Je ne sais si c'est de honte ou de colère. Samuel place sa main un peu en dessous de son cou. Pour l'avoir déjà vu faire ce geste plusieurs fois, je sais qu'il touche une croix passée dans une corde. J'ai seulement eu une année de cours d'étude des Moldus, mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'un crucifix, et que c'est le symbole des chrétiens. Je pense que Samuel cherche l'aide de son Dieu, même si je doute fortement qu'il puisse nous aider.

\- Ce sont des enfants, Cléore… Ne les laisse pas tomber.

D'un geste purement innocent, il lui prend la main. Il l'entraîne vers Mathéa et moi, et la Serdaigle se laisse guider sans broncher. Je hoche la tête plusieurs fois et laisse échapper un faible « merci ». Ca n'a pas dû être aisé pour elle de renoncer à sa liberté personnelle.

Lorsque je me tourne vers le centre de la pièce, des couvertures sont empilées devant l'âtre sans feu. Trois élèves se sont ajoutés à la dizaine déjà présente. Ils portent tous l'uniforme de Serpentard, mais je ne vois pas ma sœur parmi eux.

\- Max, Alice est toujours en haut ? demandé-je à un des garçons de ma Maison.

\- Alice ? Je ne l'ai pas vue, non.

Je fronce les sourcils en embrassant la pièce du regard. Alice n'est pas là. Je me dirige alors vers l'escalier qui monte aux dortoirs en criant son nom, mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Elle ne s'amuserait pas à me laisser sans nouvelle. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais la vérité est qu'après avoir fait le tour de chaque quartier réservé aux Serpentard, ma sœur reste toujours disparue. Elle a pourtant suivi Samuel et Mathéa lorsque je me suis arrêté pour aider Cléore… Elle devrait être ici.

Je descends les marches à toute vitesse pour atterrir devant les trois autres sixièmes années. D'instinct, mes yeux se posent sur chaque enfant aux cheveux noirs, mais aucun ne ressemble à Alice. J'arrive devant Mathéa, visiblement alarmé, et l'interrompt au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Elle était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ma sœur ! Je t'ai demandé de t'en occuper quand on a croisé Cléore…

\- Oui. Elle nous a suivis. Elle devrait être ici.

\- Non. J'ai cherché partout…

Je vois l'inquiétude passé dans les trois paires d'yeux. De suite, ils se mettent à crier le nom de ma sœur. Mais le seul son qui résonne est le bruit des sanglots des enfants apeurés. Alice n'est pas ici. Elle n'a jamais atteint la Salle Commune de notre Maison. Elle est dehors, au milieu de la bataille.


	3. Chapitre III : Mathéa

**Alc'hweder : merci beaucoup :) Ce chapitre est plus court, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras quand même :)**

 **L'univers appartient à JKR.**

* * *

 **III : Mathéa.**

\- Je vais la chercher, annonce Agénor en brandissant sa baguette.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de protester qu'il est déjà hors de la pièce. Je regarde Cléore et Samuel qui restent interdits, puis sors ma baguette à mon tour.

\- Restez ici et surveillez les premières années.

Si la Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle avaient eu un peu plus de courage, je suis persuadée qu'ils auraient accompagnés Agénor. Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin de plus. Je suis née avec, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le Choixpeau magique m'a envoyée dans la Maison de Godric Gryffondor. Ce courage, aussi téméraire soit-il, me permet aujourd'hui de ne pas laisser un garçon se jeter seul au cœur d'une bataille. J'ouvre la porte qui mène à l'extérieur et j'entends au loin le son des combats qui font rage. Sans me poser de question, je m'engouffre dans le couloir.

Je trouve Agénor à son détour. Il respire bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue couvrir tes arrières, espèce d'inconscient. Tu penses peut-être pouvoir passer devant les Mangemorts tout seul ?

\- Ca va. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Tu comptes aller où ?

\- Au hall principal. C'est là que je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois, répond-il en regardant par-delà le coin du couloir.

Puisqu'il s'y précipite, je suppose qu'il est libre. Mais un Mangemort s'y trouve, dos à nous. Cependant, il est rapidement mis à terre par Agénor qui se fiche bien d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière. Nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'au hall où nous essayons tant bien que mal de nous frayer un passage à travers les sortilèges fusant. Je laisse de temps en temps mon regard descendre sur les corps des sorciers tombés au combat. Je suis soulagée de ne reconnaître aucun visage, mais je sais qu'il y a un nombre élevé d'autres pièces où les alliés de Voldemort et ceux de Potter se livrent à une bataille sans merci. Mes parents font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, et la peur qui s'est insinuée au creux de mon ventre lorsque je les ai vus arriver pour combattre m'empêche de me concentrer entièrement. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Agénor qui n'a en tête que l'idée de retrouver sa sœur.

Je me sens coupable de la disparition d'Alice. Agénor me l'avait confiée afin que je la mette en sécurité le plus vite possible pendant qu'il risquait sa vie pour aider d'autres personnes… Je ne sais pas à quel moment je l'ai perdue. Je me rappelle avoir tenu sa main, lui avoir dit de se dépêcher…

Nous devons nous arrêter pour combattre deux Mangemorts qui s'élancent à notre poursuite. Je me découvre alors une agressivité insoupçonnée. J'envoie des sorts puissants, plus puissants qu'aucun autre que je n'ai jamais lancé en classe pour m'exercer. Agénor est touché à l'avant-bras, mais nous parvenons tout de même à coordonner nos actions pour nous défaire de l'emprise ennemie.

\- Viens, m'intime-t-il en reprenant sa course.

Nous arrivons au deuxième étage. De l'eau émane des toilettes. La plomberie a dû être prise entre deux feux. Mais plus personne ne semble être présent. Le silence qui règne fait froid dans le dos. Il ne reste que des corps couchés, des Mangemorts pour la plupart. Puis nous l'apercevons. Alice.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	4. Chapitre IV : Samuel

**Hello :)**

 **Matsuyama : merci :) Pour les prénoms, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très courant... Mais ils ont une belle sonorité, et je trouve qu'ils collent presque parfaitement avec la personnalité des personnages :)**

 **Caprice K : merci :) Oui, en fait je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire de longs récits... Je préfère écrire petit à petit :) Et je vais alterner les points de vue (normalement il y aura sept chapitres).**

 **L'univers appartient à JKR.**

* * *

 **IV : Samuel.**

Le portrait de la Salle Commune pivote. Surpris, Cléore et moi nous levons, baguettes brandies, prêts à nous défendre. Mais ce n'est qu'Agénor et Mathéa. Le Serpentard tient un corps dans ses bras. Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'ils ont retrouvé Alice. Je m'avance vers eux, mais tout en se faisant, je réalise que la fille dans les bras d'Agénor ne bouge pas. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde alternativement le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Agénor passe devant moi sans un mot, et monte dans les dortoirs. Mathéa s'arrête devant le groupe.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? je demande à demi-voix.

Elle avale sa salive difficilement comme si elle avait du mal à parler et baisse ses yeux comme si elle ne pouvait pas nous regarder. Elle range sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa robe puis ouvre la bouche.

\- On est arrivé trop tard… Elle était près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais la bataille y était déjà terminée. Beaucoup de corps de Mangemorts reposaient dans le couloir. Alice a dû être prise entre deux feux…

\- Tu veux dire que personne n'a vu qu'une fillette de onze ans était au cœur de la bataille ?

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a vue, je ne sais pas. Je pense que le camp de Potter a été victorieux pour cette partie du château, mais que malheureusement ils n'ont rien pu faire pour Alice… Vous devriez voir le carnage dehors… Honnêtement, on a à peine le temps de s'occuper de soi-même, alors s'occuper d'une gamine…

Je ne sais quoi penser de ce que Mathéa est en train de dire. Peu importe que les combats soient durs, je n'y jouerais jamais la vie d'une petite fille. Si les personnes qui ont combattu avaient eu un peu plus de bons sens, elles auraient éloignés Alice, même s'il y avait un risque pour leurs propres survies ou pour la possible montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.

Je me tourne vers les enfants, qui sont encore plus effrayés depuis que l'une de leurs camarades n'a pas pu être sauvée. Je décide d'aller m'asseoir près d'eux et de faire léviter des bougies allumées pour que nous ayons un peu de lumière. Puis je me rappelle que la lumière ne doit pas forcément venir d'une chandelle. Je sors de sous ma robe de sorcier une croix passée dans une simple corde. Je sais que ça peut m'aider. Ca m'aide toujours quand je suis dans le besoin.

Bien qu'ayant deux frères aînés et deux petites sœurs, je suis le seul enfant magique de ma famille, et mes parents, des Moldus, m'ont très vite transmis leur croyance pour Dieu. J'avoue avoir été surpris de savoir que les sorciers ne croient pas en Dieu. Mais je suis d'accord avec ça. Je suis persuadé que tout le monde finit toujours par trouver sa propre croyance, peu importe ce que c'est.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Dieu, car je dois vaincre ma peur et parvenir à surmonter les obstacles à venir. Je serre la Croix contre mon cœur et me rappelle les paroles de mon père : « tant que tu croiras, tout ira bien ».

Par respect, nous attendons un long moment Agénor. Sa sœur vient de mourir et je comprends qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Mais un nouveau problème finit par apparaître. Les premières années ont faim. Il est tard, et le peu qu'ils ont mangé à midi ne doit plus faire aucun effet.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas aller aux cuisines, se désole Cléore. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Mais nous pouvons aller chercher les biscuits dans nos dortoirs, se réjouit un élève de Serpentard en se levant.

Je souris et décide de l'accompagner. Il me montre le chemin et nous faisons le tour de toutes les chambres et ramassons ce qui est mangeable. Je serre une nouvelle fois ma Croix.

Sans que je le sache, nous arrivons devant le dortoir où se trouve Agénor et sa sœur. Le Serpentard se tient debout au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés. Je dis à Max de continuer d'avancer, mais Agénor nous arrête et nous tend un paquet de spéculoos à moitié entamé.

\- Agénor… Si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

\- C'est bon. Je vais bien.

\- Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaites. Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer. Mathéa, Cléore et moi, on peut se charger des enfants qui restent.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr ? On comprend tous que ce n'est pas facile pour toi…

Je suis prêt à reprendre mon chemin quand je pose les yeux sur le cadavre. Je me sens désolé et impuissant, et je me demande pourquoi Dieu a repris auprès de lui une si jeune âme…

\- Je prierai pour elle, dis-je sans lever les yeux.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît.

Je suis surpris par le ton employé par Agénor. Il est froid, à la limite de la méchanceté. Je l'ai peut-être bousculé, je ne sais pas. Je cherchais simplement à me montrer compréhensif de l'horreur qui lui arrive en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas être intrusif.

\- D'accord, je m'en vais. Prends ton temps.

\- Ecoute bien, Samuel. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de me pencher sur le corps sans vie de ma sœur ni de prier un stupide homme invisible avec une stupide croix. Il reste des enfants ici qui ont besoin de nous. De nous. Pas de ton dieu absent. Alors soit tu cherches une solution pour protéger les premières années, soit tu t'en va dehors prier pour les âmes des Mangemorts. Tu choisis.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Les paroles d'Agénor me font mal au cœur. Avant de nous retrouver à défendre un groupe d'enfants, j'ai passé du temps avec le Serpentard, soit pendant les cours, soit pendant mon temps libre. Nous nous entendons bien et il n'a jamais fait de remarque sur ma religion. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être blessant à ce point. Je ne voulais que l'aider.

Je capte son regard, mais la rage que j'y descelle me fait peur. Je dévale les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, passablement frustré par son comportement. J'ai besoin d'être seul, alors je passe à travers la Salle Commune, ouvre le portrait, et m'engage dans le couloir.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**


	5. Chapitre V : Agénor

**Nastesia.a : haha, oui, c'est vrai que ça peut être perturbant les changements de personnages... Merci pour ta review :)**

 **Berkano : voilà la suite, désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps...**

 **Alc'hweder : je suis d'accord pour la religion. J'aurais voulu plus étoffer, mais honnêtement la religion n'est pas vraiment mon domaine et j'avais peur de faire pire que bien...**

 **L'univers appartient à JKR.**

* * *

 **V : Agénor.**

Je rejoins les autres près des canapés. Samuel n'est pas là et je demande où il est allé. Les filles me regardent avec un air de surprise.

\- Nous pensions que tu lui avais demandé de faire quelque chose…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est sorti de la Salle Commune. Nous pensions qu'il allait regarder si les Mangemorts n'étaient pas trop proches de nous…

Je comprends soudain qu'il est parti à cause de notre altercation.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Mais la pression de que nous ressentons tous joue avec nos nerfs et nous empêche d'être qui nous sommes quand notre école n'est pas attaquée. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. A quatre, ce n'était déjà pas évident, mais maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que trois… Heureusement que Cléore a consenti à rester.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? je demande aux filles.

\- Environ dix minutes, pourquoi ?

Il est désormais trop tard pour le rattraper. S'il est parti il y a dix minutes, il doit déjà avoir remonté les cachots. De toute façon, nous perdrions trop de temps à vouloir le récupérer, et il n'est pas dit que nous ne nous ferions pas blesser en allant le chercher. Nous devrons faire sans lui.

\- C'est de ma faute… Nous nous sommes disputés dans les dortoirs.

\- Comment ça, _disputés_ ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce qui compte c'est ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

Je pose mon regard sur les premières années. Ils sont assis en silence à nous écouter. Cependant, deux filles murmurent entre elles en nous regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Mathéa.

L'une des deux respire fortement puis décide de parler.

\- Nous voulions juste savoir si nous sommes réellement en sécurité ici…

\- Bien sûr, répond Cléore avec une voix qui se veut rassurante.

\- Tu es de Serdaigle, alors comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Moi je ne sais rien. Mais Agénor est à Serpentard. Et devine qui a eu l'idée de venir ici ?

Elle balaye toute l'assemblée du regard, comme un professeur le ferait avec ses élèves.

\- La Salle Commune de Serpentard est la plus difficile à trouver, reprend-t-elle. Elle se trouve dans les sous-sols et en dessous du lac… Je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas plus sûr.

La fillette hoche la tête et se tourne vers son amie.

Je vois Mathéa s'asseoir à terre contre un canapé, et je m'assois un peu plus loin contre le mur. Cléore s'installe à côté de moi.

\- Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta blessure, me dit-elle en montrant mon avant-bras de la tête.

J'avais presque oublié. Si elle ne me l'avait pas rappelé, j'aurais fini par effacer complètement cette sensation de picotement et de brûlure. Sans dire un mot, elle soulève mon bras et le pose sur ses genoux. Je la regarde pendant qu'elle formule un sortilège de guérison. Elle semble concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait, mais en étant à la fois tout à fait à l'aise. Mon entaille se referme doucement pour ne laisser qu'une fine cicatrice, et la douleur disparaît également, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

\- On ne verra presque plus rien d'ici quelques semaines, affirme Cléore en passant son pouce sur ma cicatrice. Tu as de la chance, ce n'était pas profond.

\- Merci, dis-je.

Les heures passent et les enfants commencent à s'endormir. Tant mieux pour eux s'ils peuvent, pendant un moment, oubliés les combats tout autour de nous. Cléore sombre peu à peu elle aussi.

\- Hey, dis-je en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Tu dois rester éveillée…

\- Désolée…

Elle se lève et, je ne sais où, trouve un verre rempli d'eau qu'elle boit à moitié. Elle m'en propose mais je n'ai pas soif, alors elle le tend à Mathéa qui l'accueille promptement.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais combattu ? je demande à Cléore quand elle se rassied près de moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu les enfants, tu aurais participé à la bataille ?

\- Et toi ? demande-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pense… Même si je n'ai pas dix-sept ans. On se fiche bien de l'âge quand on doit détruire le mal… Mais tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Non, je n'aurais pas participé, lâcha-t-elle énervée.

Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes, comme si ce qui allait suivre était difficile pour elle à prononcer.

\- Mon père se bat hors de cette salle. Je ne voudrais pas être obligée de l'affronter.

\- Pourquoi l'affronter ?

\- C'est un Mangemort.

Je reste interdit un moment. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

\- C'était il y a trois ans, après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un jour mon père nous a rassemblés, ma mère, mon frère et moi. Il nous a dit qu'il nous quittait et qu'il ne voulait pas de nous là où il allait. En voyant sa photo dans la Gazette, j'ai su qu'il était recherché par le Ministère et qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.


End file.
